


You Cannot Take My Justice From Me

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Justice, Metaphorical Murder, Pedophilia, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: She used my still-warm corpse to make ashesand fancies herself a phoenix.
Series: Poetry [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233





	You Cannot Take My Justice From Me

Don't tell me I survived.  
He killed me.  
I died and something foreign and parasitic took my place  
in a relentless, grieving inferno  
that a phoenix can never hope to comprehend.

Don't tell me I survived.  
He killed me.  
This explosion that now inhabits my body  
is not here as a catalyst for anyone's redemption;  
it simply prolongs the moment  
that everyone else disintegrates too.

Do not tell me I survived.  
He killed me  
and she used my still-warm corpse to make ashes  
and fancies herself a phoenix.  
They do not know the first thing about resurrection.  
He only knows murder,  
and she only knows how to burn his fresh bodies.  
She has never let decomposition run it's course,  
never let mushrooms and mold grow from the life left there,  
never let the insects feast on the vitality unused.

They just burn, burn, burn,  
and pray the smoke is enough like gaslight  
to disguise the smell of death  
that has not been blessed with rebirth.

A pedophile and a phoenix with no respect for decay  
will never know resurrection.  
But they will know justice,  
they will know rage.  
Nature will not allow itself to be desecrated.

**Author's Note:**

> 11/16/2020


End file.
